Rescue
by HieiYYH
Summary: Yusuke is put on another case, this time it's to rescue the ice maiden Rui from torture similarly to Yukina. How will the siblings react to seeing someone who altered both of their fates forever?
1. Chapter 1

_This is an alternative ending to the chapter black saga. Somehow, someway our heros defeated Sensui in 4 on 1 combat before the tunnel opened to demon world. Yusuke didn't become a demon._

* * *

"Stupid, damn nature hike," Yusuke said as he struggled to reach the top of the stairs, "couldn't have done this at Kurama's house or mine or something?"

"Stop complaining so much," Keiko replied, "we're already late. Hi everyone!"

Kuwabara shouted, "We already started without you."

"We have not," Kurama added.

"I'm glad you two could make it," Yukina said, smiling.

The couple walked over to Genkai's living room. As he entered the temple Yusuke said, "About damn time we got a break and celebrated our victory with aborted world ending schemes. Where's Hiei?" He looked around the room and saw Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, and Genkai. "Where's Botan?"

Kuwabara replied, "You know shorty's never going to come but I haven't seen Botan in a while."

Yusuke and Keiko sat in the circle everyone was in Botan flew down from her ore and ran into the room. "I'm sorry for being late!" she shouted.

"See Keiko," Yusuke said, "we weren't the only ones."

Shizuru replied, "Come on kid, there's still plenty of beer!"

"No time for that!" Botan said, "Sorry to interupt the party but Koenma has another case."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabara replied, "Already?"

Botan sat down and said, "Listen to me. It's not like the worlds hang in the balance or anything. In fact, it'll sound similar to a case we've done in the past. A rich crimelord named Akiya has gotten together with some demons and even taken one hostage deep within the mountains."

Yusuke asked, "Can't any of these rich crazy evil people live in a city nearby or something?"

"Shut up and let her talk!" Genkai insisted.

"An ice maiden is being held captive and they're taking her tears by force," Botan explained.

Kuwabara asked, "An ice maiden, like Yukina?" He looked at her.

"Her name is Rui," she continued.

"Rui?" Yukina asked, "You're sure?"

Kuwabara asked, "Do you know her?"

Yukina nodded and explained, "She was the woman that raised me after my mother died, and she's the one that told me I have an older brother." Botan fell over at that comment while Yusuke and Kurama stared at her.

Yusuke asked, "Let me guess, we're going to have to walk miles into a fortified complex of demons in order to rescue her? If we meet another Toguro after this I'm done."

"Actually," she continued, "we scanned the ground. They're covered in explosives. We'll be flying you in a large helicopter instead. It'll be less dangerous that way."

"Alright!" Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabara replied, "Just like old times."

"I'd like to go too," Yukina said.

"Really baby!" Kuwabara said, grabbing her hands, "Want to see the great Kazuma Kuwabara in action?"

She explained, "Actually, I want to save Rui. I wonder why she left the ice world." Kuwabara fell over in shock.

Yusuke looked at Kurama nervously. Kurama said, "I don't see the harm in that. I believe Hiei should go with us too-since we're fighting demons." Yusuke nodded.

"Forget runtboy," Kuwabara replied, "we have all the power we need. I got a new shiney sword, remember?"

Botan replied, "Do you know where Hiei is, Kurama? If not I can try the whistle again!"

"No!" Kurama answered, "Not that. I figured we'd need to do something like this again. Do you still have that demon compass?"

"Of course."

"Here," he replied. He pulled a black hair from out of his pocket.

"Is that-" Kuwabara started to ask.

"Hiei's hair?" Yusuke finished.

Kurama explained, "I plucked one out of his head when he wasn't looking the last time I saw him in case something like this ever happened. The last time I saw him he was waking up from our fight with Sensui and cut up chapter black."

"After all of that he just broke it?" Yusuke asked.

Botan said, "This is perfect!" She grabbed the hair and took out her compass. She curled up the hair and put into the compass before closing it. "He's only 1/2 a mile away, to the east of here."

Kurama said, "I'll go alone and try to convince him." He took the compass from Botan.

"Come on," Kuwabara said, "we don't need him." Kurama left without acknowledging him.

* * *

Hiei stayed in the tree as he started waking up from his nap. "Hiei," he heard his name from out of nowhere.

"Kurama?" he asked, nearly jumping out of his skin and falling out of the tree, "Where the hell did you come from, and how did you find me?" He looked down at the redhead who looked innocent.

"Yusuke got a new case-" he started.

"You can stop right there," Hiei replied, "no matter what you say I'm not going to be dragged into it."

Kurama said, "Alright, I'll tell Yukina you said that."

Hiei glared at the fox and asked, "What does she have to do with this?"

"If you let me finish I'll tell you."

"Say it!"

"An ice apparition is being held against her will," Kurama explained, "and apparently Yukina knows her. Her name is Rui."

Hiei stiffened at the sound of that name. "Rui?" he asked coldly.

He continued, "Apparently after your mother died this woman named Rui raised her. Yukina wants to rescue her with us. I thought you might want to come along to make sure she stays safe."

 _Rui,_ he thought, _the woman who left me for dead._ Hiei leaned back to the tree and said, "That woman doesn't deserve to be rescued. She caused our mother great grief and pains." He couldn't bring himself to tell Kurama the full story as he remembered being dropped from that cliff so many years ago and hearing his mother's cries.

"Yukina must not know," Kurama replied, "she's insistant on coming with us to help her. Perhaps if she knew the truth-"

"Nonsense," Hiei said, coming out of the tree, "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're really coming?" Kuwabara asked Hiei, "I thought you didn't care about stuff like this."

"Hn."

"There it is!" Botan shouted as a helicopter started to land in Genkai's front yard.

Yusuke replied sarcastically, "Gee Botan I thought that was some kind of giant bird or something, had no idea it was a helicopter." He braced himself as the wind picked up and started throwing dirty everywhere.

"Yusuke lighten up for once," she shouted over the engine.

Kuwabara shouted, "That thing has no doors! What if we fall out?"

"If you're smart enough that won't happen," Hiei replied snarkily.

* * *

There was no place to sit down inside of the helicopter, which means sitting on the ground or standing inside. Once it got off the ground and above the tree line with everyone inside, Botan shouted, "It'll take less than an hour with this to get to the compound."

Yusuke shouted, "I had no idea it would be so loud in here!" He held onto the side as the helicopter shook in the wind.

"We're so high off the ground," Yukina marvled as she stood near the opening.

When the wind jolted the helicopter she lost her balance and fell out. "Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei jumped to the side and pushed himself out of the helicopter to grab his falling sister.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted, "You can't fly!" He took a rose out and created a long rose whip. Just as Hiei grabbed Yukina in midair and they started spinning into a fall he grabbed the end of the whip and stopped both of them from plummeting to their deaths. It wrapped around his body as he looked at Yukina and saw she had passed out from fright.

Everyone pulled them back into the helicopter. "Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted, as she shoved Hiei away from her, "Is she okay?"

"She's just fainted," Hiei replied, getting up and walking away.

"Leave her be for now," Kurama replied, "she should wake up soon."

"Kazuma?" Yukina asked as she opened her eyes and looked at everyone, "When did I fall asleep? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" he asked.

Kurama explained, "You fell out of the helicopter and we saved you. You'll be alright."

 _How wreckless,_ Hiei thought, _another few seconds of falling and we'd both we dead._ He looked away from everyone and stood in the back.

* * *

"Down there, look!" Botan explained, "That's the compound. Ah!" She jumped out of the way as spears were shot toward the helicopter.

"If one of those hits the rotors we're all done for," Kurama said.

"Shot gun!" Yusuke shouted as he blasted all of them out of the sky, "Hell yeah! Got 'em!"

They landed just outside of Akiya's compound. Hoards of demons surrounding them as the helicopter left. "Something's wrong," Kurama said.

"They're brainwashed," Yukina explained, "look at all of their eyes. None of them would attack us if they weren't brainwashed." They looked and saw all of their pupiles were shrunken and they walked stiffly toward them.

Kuwabara asked, "Then what should we do? We can't just not attack them-right?" He looked at everyone else.

As the demons charged for an attack Yukina stepped up and froze all of them with her mind while keeping the team thawed. "Wow Yukina!" Yusuke said.

"Look at that," Hiei said nonchalantly, "you're already more useful than Kuwabara."

"Shut up!" he shouted, "I am to useful!"

Yusuke said, "There are still bad guys here, can we get going?" He pointed to the brick mansion they were standing 20 feet away from.

* * *

They busted down the door but didn't find anyone inside. "Akiya?" Yusuke shouted, "Come out now before we beat you to a pulp!"

Kurama asked, "Where's Rui?"

"She must be hidden behind talasman cards," Hiei replied, "I don't see her anywhere."

Yukina asked, "How do you know who to look for?"

"She's an ice maiden like you, right?" Hiei asked, "Wouldn't that mean she looks like you?" He remembered Rui just before she dropped him off the cliff, _again_. He tried not to show the distain on his face. _I'm only doing this for Yukina,_ he thought.

"We are similar I suppose," she replied.

"You caught me," a voice from the hallway said. They turned around and saw a man with bright blue hair in a black suit standing in a hallway.

Kurama said, "That's no human."

"There is no way you're all human," Akiya said, "you shot down my defense like it was nothing and froze my brainwashed guards easily. An ice maiden!" He examined Yukina.

Kuwabara stepped in front of her and said, "You stay away from her! Where's Rui?"

Akiya replied, "I know. I'll tell you and I let you easily escape with her."

"Sounds good," he replied.

"Idiot," Hiei said, "he's mocking you."

Kuwabara defended, "I knew that!"

Akiya said, "I know they say humans are stupid creatures but I didn't actually think you'd fall for something like that."

"Don't count us out!" Yusuke shouted, "Where's the ice maiden Rui?"

"You're a fiesty one," Akiya said, "I like that in my victims." His body and clothes started changing into the yellow and blue outfit Yusuke was wearing and he changed into Yusuke.

"What the hell?" Yuskue asked.

Kurama explained, "He's a shape shifter."

Akiya asked, "What was that thing you did up there?" Energy started charging into his hand.

"It's the shot gun! Run!" Yusuke shouted.

"It's a mimicked attack," Kurama explained, "It won't be as strong as yours but it'll still cause injuries."

Hiei used fire and burned a giant hole into the wall before pushing Yukina into it. He fell on top of her as the blast rang through the hallway and everyone else pushed their way through the opening he created.

"Hiei," Yukina said, "you saved me."

 _Not the first time today,_ he thought. "No, you were in my way," he lied, standing back up.

Kuwabara asked, "How are we supposed to fight a guy that can mimic all of our attacks?"

"We split into two groups," Kurama said, "one group will find Rui while the other will hold Akiya off."

 _I don't want to see her again,_ Hiei thought, _I'll stay here and-_ "I'll find Rui," Yukina interupted his thoughts. _Dammit._ He thought.

"I'll go with you!" Kuwabara shouted happily.

Akiya asked, "Where do you think you're going?" He transformed into his original form and started creating a barrier out of his energy.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

"Spirit sword!" he cut through the barrier with his green spirit sword.

"Change of plans," Kurama said, "I'll go with Yukina and the rest of you stay here and fight him off."

Yukina said, "Hiei, come with us. With your gifted eye you should be able to find Rui easily, right?" She looked at him. Hiei nodded and left with her.

"Hey!" Akiya shouted, "Get your asses back here!"

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted as he blasted a wall down, blocking his path.


	3. Chapter 3

"Up, or down?" Yukina asked as they came to a staircase at the end of the hall.

"Down," Hiei answered. They started running down the stairs and came to a hall before more stairs went downward. "Wait," he said, looking down the hall. His eye couldn't see down it for some reason. He looked at the walls, talasman cards covered them.

Kurama said, "They're hiding something down here, you can tell. Use caution." He lead the way down the hall.

Hiei kept to the back of the small group as they walked. He covered his jagan again and felt sick as he remembered what happened when he was born. How horrible those women were to him and his mother. Now here he was, rescuing the very woman who left him for dead. _Perhaps Kurama was right,_ he thought to himself, _if Yukina knew the truth I'm sure she'd leave this woman imprisoned. She deserves it._

"Rui?" Yukina asked.

Ahead of them was a tall woman with mint green hair tied tight in a high pony tail, wearing the same kimono Yukina was, sitting in a chair behind a small dark cell. She looked up. _It's her,_ Hiei thought as he made sure to stand behind Kurama. "Yukina?" she asked, "You're here? How did you find me?"

"We should explain later," Kurama answered, "Stay back." He pulled out a rose whip again and cut down the bars that held her captive.

Rui kneeled down and held Yukina. "You're okay!" she said happily.

"We have to get you out here," she replied, "how did you leave the ice world?"

"The same way you and your mother did," she explained, "I couldn't bare it any longer so I killed off all of the elders. Those terrible women are dead and aren't ruling over anyone with an iron fist. No one lives on the wretched floating island anymore!"

Hiei held back an almost audible gasp. He thought of how the women reacted to him walking down the street of their village. _They're most likely all dead now,_ he thought to himself, _there is no way women that cold would survive off of that island._ Kurama said, "We should get going. Is there anyone else here against their will?"

"The guards were all brainwashed somehow," Rui explained, standing up, "that's it. Akiya's a shape shifter so we have to be careful." Hiei left the hallway in a hurry before she could see him.

* * *

"Stop giving him ideas, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted as he watched Akiya make a deminsional spirit sword and change into Kuwabara.

"Oh come on, I'm way better looking than that!" Kuwabara shouted.

Akiya said, "Pretty sword. Hope it doesn't cut down it's owner. How ironic, right?" He charged forward for an attack.

"It's too weird!" Kuwabara shouted, "Fighting myself." He tried to defend himself. Hiei jumped in and cut Akiya's sword down easily. "How did you know which one was me?" he asked.

"You're the pathetic one," Hiei replied as he put his sword away.

"You know what!" Kuwabara shouted, "Just once I want something to come out of your mouth that isn't an insult."

"Move!" Hiei shouted as Akiya attacked again.

Yusuke replied, "Got your wish, Kuwabara, now move out of the way while I blast this guy."

Akiya said, "Well, pretending to be human sure is annoying. You." He looked at Hiei, then transformed into him. "You'll do nicely."

"Oh great, now there are two shortys!" Kuwabara complained, looking at both of them.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke blasted Akiya through the wall to outside. "When in doubt, use the spirit gun against Hiei." Hiei glared at him.

Kurama came from down the hallway with Yukina and Rui. He said, "We should get going, we have Rui."

Rui looked at Hiei and remembered the young man who once asked about Hina. _It's him,_ she thought, glancing over at Yukina, _she must know what happened by now._ She had repeatedly told Yukina about her brother growing up, and that the ice maidens had thrown him off a cliff soon after birth. However, she never confessed that _she_ was the one that did that.

Yusuke said, "I'll get Botan to send another helicopter." He pulled out his communicator.

"Wow," Kuwabara said, "so you're Rui? Do all ice maidens look as pretty as you and Yukina?"

"Only when we're under a few thousand years old," Rui answered, "after we reach about 10,000 we start to age rather rapidly." She thought about the elders.

"You're so tall," Kuwabara said, realizing she was taller than him. She smiled at him awkwardly.

"Helicopter's on it's way," Yusuke said, "maybe we should travel like this more often."

* * *

Outside, just as the helicopter was coming into range of the building, Rui saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Akiya, at at the corner of the building, leveled a spear at Hiei. _Hina's son,_ she thought quickly, _no, I can't let him die. Not after what I did to him!_ She jumped in front of him and shouted, "No!"

The spear went through her heart. "Rui!" Yukina shouted as she fell.

"Where did that come from?" Yusuke demanded as he looked around.

"Akiya's still alive!" Kurama shouted. He pointed to him who had returned to his original form.

Hiei looked down as he saw Rui started to bleed out. _If she hadn't run in front of me-_ he thought, not wanting to finish his thought. She saved him. He didn't want to admit it to himself.

Yukina sat by Rui's side and said, "No, you're injured! Let me heal you!"

"It's too late for that," Rui whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm the one who tried to kill your brother when he was born. I caused Hina so much pain." A single tear left her eye and turned to the stone beside her.

"Stop talking," Yukina insisted as she forced her healing energy into Rui. It wasn't doing much.

"Yukina," Kurama said softy, "she's dying."

"No!" Yukina begged, starting to cry, "she can't die! Rui!" Stone tears poured out of her eyes.

The helicopter started to land as Yusuke blasted Akiya with another spirit gun blast. Rui faded and died in front of Yukina. Hiei looked over just in time to watch her pass away. Yusuke asked, "Do you think Akiya died this time?"

Kuwabara replied, "Someone should check!"

Kurama pulled Yukina up and said, "I'm sorry, Yukina, there isn't anything we can do."


	4. Chapter 4

As the group started leaving for the helicopter, Yukina stayed still and looked away from Rui's dead body. Hiei found himself also having a hard time moving. _After all of this time,_ he thought, _when she was finally free she died._ He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He looked at Yukina in time to see several spears about to cut her down.

He pushed her out of the way in time for one to cut her left arm and several to pierce through his shoulder, torso, and legs. "Hiei!" Yukina shouted as he hit the ground.

Everyone turned and saw them fall to the ground as blood poured out of both of them. Kurama looked over at Akiya who was still alive but badly injured. He used his rose whip and killed him instantly before looking at Hiei. Yukina pulled one of the spears out from his stomach. "Don't waste your energy on me," he said as blood started pooling around his body and seeping into the ground.

"I can't let you die," she pleaded, "not you too. Stay alive!"

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

Kurama said, "His vital organs should be fine. If we stop the bleeding he should live." He pulled out the rest of the spears at once and threw them off to the side.

"This looks bad," Kuwabara said nervously.

Yukina pressed her hands against the wound on his shoulder and said, "Hiei please, don't die." She started crying again as she healed him.

Hiei looked up at all of them and started feeling dizzy from so much blood loss. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Yukina's cold hands pressing against his hot blood. _She should know the truth,_ echoed in his mind.

* * *

Hiei woke up and saw Yukina sitting off to the side, completely emotionless and cold. Her tears covered the floor. He felt no pain as he looked around before sitting up. "You're awake," she said, not moving.

"We're already back here?" he asked, realizing he was in Genkai's temple.

Yukina said, "You've been out for 3 hours."

Hiei heard chattering through the walls and understood that everyone else must have been in the living room. "Why aren't you out there?" he asked as he examined his body. There was no sign of any of his injuries, let alone the fact that he nearly bled to death. _I shouldn't have felt sorry for that woman,_ he thought, _if I had been paying attention neither one of us would have gotten hurt._

"I'm not good company right now," she answered, more tears falling to the ground, "and you don't like talking so I figured I'd stay in here with you and make sure your wounds healed properly."

* * *

"Koenma we lost her," Yusuke said sadly into his communicator, "Rui died."

"I can see that," he said, "Botan ferried her in a few minutes ago. Not every case goes well. I'm glad there weren't anymore fatalities and that Akiya was taken care of. I had no idea he was a demon."

Kuwabara said, "I'm worried about Yukina, she's been a wreck for hours."

Kurama replied, "Give it some time. She just lost the woman that raised her."

"I don't have another case for you so go ahead and go back to your celebration for defeating Sensui," Koenma said, then hung up.

Yusuke closed his communicator and said, "Yeah and what's there to celebrate after our hostage died? We were supposed to save her."

"Where is Yukina anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't bother her," Genkai replied, "if she wanted to be here she would be."

 _I wonder how Hiei's holding up,_ Kurama thought, _he said that woman caused his mother pain but he also looked sad when she passed._ He stayed silent.

"I'm just worried about her," Kuwabara said sadly.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Yukina asked.

"I thought you didn't want talking," Hiei replied as he put on his jacket and grabbed his sword.

Yukina said, "Hiei you almost died to protect me. I'm grateful, really, I am, but why did you do that?"

"If I hadn't you would have died," he said coldly as he stood up and headed toward the door.

"I'm sorry."

Hiei stopped in his tracks. He was about to open the door and leave her there but he couldn't move after she said that. He asked, "Why?" He lightly touched the door frame as he waited for her response.

"For being such a burden," she answered, "if I had seen those spears coming I could have gotten out of the way in time. You wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly."

"You're not a burden," he replied. _You give me something to look forward to,_ he thought. He opened the door to leave.

"Thanks Hiei," Yukina said.

* * *

As Yukina entered the living room, Yusuke asked everyone, "How are we supposed to celebrate winning against Sensui when a woman we were supposed to save died? This is the worst case I've had."

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted, "Are you okay, baby?"

"I think so," she answered, "oh, Hiei woke up and left. His injuries healed well." She looked back outside and saw he already left the compound.

Yusuke asked, "He didn't even stop by and say bye?"

"I didn't think to stop him," she replied.

"No need for that Yukina," Kurama assured her, "Hiei likes being alone."

Yusuke complained, "This is so anticlimactic."

Botan came down off of her ore and said, "Hello everyone. Well then, now that everyone's depressed. Yusuke you get a break!"

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

Botan turned to Yukina and said, "Rui said she was sorry for abandoning your brother, Yukina. She confessed that she was the one that was told to kill him." She tried to stay as calm as she could and was glad Hiei didn't hear that.

"That's alright," Yukina said, "I know my brother's still alive out there somewhere." She looked outside.


	5. Chapter 5

_When you come back to kill us like we all deserve, kill me first. It's the least I can do for an atonment for what I'm about to do._ Those words echoed in Hiei's mind as he sat in a tree in a park. _Stop thinking about that,_ Hiei commanded himself. He hadn't been able to get a good sleep in days since Rui died.

"Hiei?" Kurama said.

Nearly jumping out of the tree from shock, Hiei looked down and saw him looking up at him. "How do you keep finding me?" Hiei demanded. _I've been concealing myself here but he still found me,_ he thought.

Kurama said, "Yukina's having a hard time. What happened between you and Rui?"

"I'd actually like a straight answer from you for once," Hiei demanded as he looked away.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what happened," Kurama replied, "this is obviously eating at you from the inside out. That's hardly healthy."

Hiei asked, "My health is the reason you care?"

"Us being friends is the reason I care," he replied.

 _Friends,_ Hiei thought to himself. They had been through a lot together for multiple years at that point. He looked over at Kurama and asked, "Will you leave me alone if I tell you?"

Kurama answered, "I can't promise anything."

 _Figures,_ Hiei thought, _but if I don't tell him he definetly won't leave me alone._ He jumped out of the tree and stood in front of Kurama. "You sure know how to get on my nerves."

"Let's go somewhere else," Kurama replied.

* * *

Hiei sat on his bed and leaned against the wall to the point where his legs stuck straight out. Kurama turned the chair at his desk around and sat across from him. "To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't ask more about this earlier," Hiei confessed, "since my sister Yukina's an ice maiden and I'm a fire demon."

"I did consider it," he replied, "but I also considered that kind of information would come eventually."

 _Or you'd decide when to force it out of me,_ Hiei thought as he explained, "I could see and hear before I was born and I remember everything that happened just after it. The ice world is females only. They reproduce asexually once every 100 years and once my mother reached her 100th year that's what was supposed to happen. When they get with men in they can have boys instead. They consider all men evil, so I wasn't allowed there while Yukina was, just because she was born a girl. Rui was told to take me out of my mother's arms and drop me from a cliff to my death and that's exactly what she did."

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Do not pity the beast."_

 _"Rui I beg of you, please don't! My baby! No!"_

Kurama said, "I see. Once your mother passed away Rui was the one that raised Yukina until she left the ice world."

"Out of all of the dreadful women on that island," Hiei said, "why did they choose her? They could have chosen someone else."

 _Considering how aloof Hiei is,_ Kurama thought, _I knew his past must not have been the best but I never expected this._ "I can see now why you didn't want to help her," Kurama replied.

"How do you keep finding me, even with my energy concealed?" Hiei demanded.

He explained, "One of Yusuke's detective items can track demons," he pulled down his sleeve to show the demon compass, "I stole some of your DNA before and now I can track you from anywhere." He opened the compartment that had Hiei's single strand of hair circled inside.

Hiei glared at him and said, "That's it? Give that to me!"

Kurama hid it and said, "No. You're much easier to find now and it comes in handy. Besides, it's better than that whistle." He examined the bags under Hiei's eyes and saw his skin was getting paler by the day.

"Anything is better than that noise," Hiei said, looking away.

"Does Yukina know all of that happened?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know," Hiei replied, "it's not like it matters."

Kurama insisted, "Talk to her. She's been a wreck ever since Rui died." _I can tell you have been to,_ he thought.

Hiei thought, _Maybe I should visit her._

* * *

Hiei stayed within the trees outside of Genkai's temple and used his jagan to look inside. Yukina was sitting on the floor of her room, crying, alone. _She really is depressed,_ he thought, _what am I supposed to do about that?_ He leaned against a tree and tried to fall asleep again. Only to have the same dream from before. He glanced over at her room again.

He couldn't stop himself from getting up and jumping onto the porch outside of her room. It was almost like his body was moving himself forward. He knocked on her door. "Genkai if you're here to tell me Kazuma's here tell him I'm sleeping," Yukina said through the door.

"Has Kuwabara been bothering you that much?" Hiei asked. _She should know the truth,_ echoed in his mind again. _Shut up!_ he told himself.

The door opened and Yukina stood on the otherside. "Hiei?" she asked, "What are you doing here?" _He looks terrible,_ she thought, _I wonder if he's thinking the same about me._

"Kurama told me you were a wreck and thought you needed company," He replied. _That's right, blame him for why you're here,_ he thought.

"I'm not really in the mood," she said sadly, "you can stay if you want. I just didn't expect anyone, especially you to come here." _I wonder if he's blaming himself for her death,_ she thought, _maybe that's why he's here and looks so terrible._ She motioned for him to come in.

Hiei closed the door behind himself as he walked in. He saw her stone tears covering the floor as she kicked them out of the way. "You're crying over her death?" he asked.

"Well," she explained, "even if she did try to kill my brother, she still raised me."

"How do you know your brother hasn't been dead for years?" Hiei asked as he sat down across from her on the floor.

A few tears fell and hit the floor as she said, "I don't, but at least this way I can pretend I'm not alone in the world. Rui was sure he survived the fall but now I'm wondering if she was just trying to make herself feel better." She put her head in her knees.

Hiei felt his heart breaking as he moved to sit beside her and watched her cry. _If she doesn't learn the truth,_ he thought, _she's going to end up like our mother. She'll kill herself._ "I've met Rui before," he confessed slowly.

Yukina raised her head as more tears fell and looked at him. "What are you saying?"

"The first time I met her," he explained painfully, "she took me out of my mother's arms and wrapped me in a sacred cloth, then dropped me off of a cliff. The next time I met her I returned to the ice world, looking for my mother but she had already killed herself by the time I got there."

"Hiei?"

"Yukina you're not alone," he insisted, "and Rui deserved what she got in the end."

"That's why she saved you!" Yukina nearly shouted, "I've been wondering that for days. Not that you're not worth saving. I just wondered why she'd end her own life to save someone she didn't know. But she did know you."

Hiei said, "I'm your brother, Yukina."

"It all makes sense now," she said, "why you saved me from Tarukane. Why you saved me in the dark tournament. Why you look so terrible right now. Why everyone acts so strange when I bring up my brother. It's because you're him! How long did you know I was your sister? Why didn't you say anything?" She hugged him tight.

 _Why didn't you say anything?_ Echoed in Hiei's mind. "I just thought I'd watch you from a distance. Did you just say I look terrible?" He pulled away from her.

Yukina replied, "You haven't slept in days, have you?"

 _Kurama could have said something,_ he thought. Then he remembered when he said, _Us being friends is why I care._ "Hn."

"Do you really think Rui deserved to die?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you haven't been sleeping?" Yukina asked as she looked into Hiei's eyes.

He answered, "I've been remembering my past and what happened to me right after I was born."

"I'm sorry Rui did that to you Hiei," Yukina whispered, putting her head on his shoulder, "I wish our lives would have been different."

"Sometimes I do too," Hiei confessed as he closed his eyes. For the first time in days he didn't feel haunted by the past.

The End


End file.
